


take me away to some place real

by thatfire



Series: standing in light exhumed [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of Bottom Derek, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfire/pseuds/thatfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You made this for me?" Stiles mummers, fingers absently swaying with Derek's as he stares around the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me away to some place real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literaryoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/gifts).



> My first fic for the give-away i did across on tumblr. For the lovely [Freckles](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/), who asked for Stiles/Derek something cute/fluffy/sexy based around [this](http://31.media.tumblr.com/dc38630812149b1e0a8326f8cec0750a/tumblr_mqgfx3XyWQ1qhhdqno1_500.jpg) photo :)  
> also used [this(nsfw)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc9z3mY4561rqxsdto1_500.png) as inspiration.  
> hope you like it love! <3

"You made this for me?" Stiles mummers, fingers absently swaying with Derek's as he stares around the room.

 

Their double bed has been moved so it now sits in front of the large window in their bedroom between the two walls and there's a mountain of pillows at the head, a fluffy quilt at the bottom. There's lights across the ceiling that give off a faint glow, mixing with the setting sun shining through the window and Stiles has to pause for a while, takes everything in and how _Derek_ did this for _him._

 

"It's perfect," he almost whispers, manages to shake himself enough to turn to Derek. "But i don't- what's the reason? I didn't miss any anniversary's or birthdays right? Right, Derek? I'm the worst boyfriend ever ohmy _god_ -"

 

"You didn't miss any birthdays or anniversary's Stiles." Derek says, breathing out a laugh and shaking their tangled hand. "I know you've been having a hard time at med school, and it's your first weekend off in ages... I wanted to do something nice for you, for _us_."

 

Stiles swallows, licks his lips and ignores the way his eyes sting, he wont cry, he _wont,_ but it's true. He loves med school, loves learning everything and actually _helping_ people, doing something good for once and not making it worse, but it's hard, pulls the strings on his and Derek's relationship tight, makes him snappish and so tired and sometimes he forgets date nights, only has time for quick kisses in the morning and tired ones at night when he actually manages to _get_ home and isn't stuck in the library.

 

It's testament to how much they've grown, together and as separate people that it doesn't lead to arguments and slamming doors, instead that Derek will kiss him down with soothing hands or take deep breaths and leave quietly, waits for Stiles to go to him, for them to work together and _talk_ it out. And Stiles will try. Will wake Derek up with breakfast on the days he doesn't have to go in early, or will leave notes for Derek to find when he has a particularly difficult meeting coming up, marvels in how domestic they are and how comfortable they are together now.

 

"It's perfect" Stiles mumbles, takes a step closer to Derek, until their noses bump together and he can breathe Derek in, says, "You're perfect." and then, "Thank you." means for _everything_ , not just this, and leans in until he can kiss Derek, keeps it slow and sweet at first, closed mouthed and he can feel Derek's lashes tickling his cheeks and his lips chapped but soft before it becomes something more, something needier and Derek's arms curl around his waist, pulling him closer to his body and Stiles goes, wraps his arm around his neck and moans into the kiss.

 

"Love you." Derek says, breaking off into a gasp when Stiles' jolts his hips forward, mouthing at the hinge of his jaw, lips brushing against stubble before biting and nipping, bruising the skin and watching it fade.

 

Stiles feels Derek's hand slip from his waist, fingers wiggling under the waistband of his jeans, thumbs rubbing against the dimples above his ass before slipping lower and dipping between his cheeks, breaks his mouth away and leans back enough until he can get his fingers beneath Derek's shirt.

 

He absently strokes the warm skin there, tickles against his ribs before grinning, "Wanna' break the bed in?"

 

"It's our old bed." Derek huffs, but he doesn't put up a fight when Stiles walks backwards dragging him along and pulling him down on top of him when his knees hit the base of the bed.

 

Stiles watches as Derek sits back onto his thighs, pulling the pillows beneath his head and wiggling his toes in the quilt, marvels in how _soft_ it all is. Derek cocks his head to the side and licks his lips before pulling his shirt over his head, tugging off his old sweat pants and Stiles only has a second to stare at Derek and the fact that he's been going commando all morning before he's leaning down and kissing Stiles.

 

He sighs into the kiss and runs his fingers through Derek's hair, tugging at the top and enjoying the little groans he gets in return, but it's not long until he starts getting impatient, tugs a little harder and Derek nips at the corner of his mouth, tracks a line of sloppy kisses down his neck and just under the collar of his shirt, running his hands up and pushing the shirt up along with it, kissing at the newly revealed skin, moving down the bed as he goes.

 

Stiles lifts his hands to pull his shirt over his head, but Derek's hands reach out to stop him.

 

"Keep it on, please." He whispers, pressing a kiss against' Stiles' hip and flushing.

 

"Five years later and I'm still discovering your kinks." Stiles replies, but he smiles and drops his hands away to his boxers, helps Derek push them down and away, sighing as the cool air hits his cock.

 

Derek continues to kiss his way down Stiles' thighs until he reaches his knee before starting back up the other, and Stiles would feel bad about letting Derek do all the work if he didn't look so blissed out, biting bruises onto his skin and laving at them with his tongue after.

 

"Want you." He says, desperate already and they haven't even started, but Derek gets it, reaches for the lube he must have hidden under one of the pillows and slicks up his fingers.

 

"You or me?" Derek asks, warming the lube up in one hand and running the tips of his fingers of his other against Stiles' ribs.

 

Stiles bites his lips, nudges his calf against Derek's, and he loves the feeling of fucking Derek, they both do, but right now he _needs_ Derek, needs to feel him surrounding him and filling him up, so he reaches up, curls his fingers around Derek's wrist and tugs until his fingers rest against his hole.

 

Derek kisses Stiles as he pushes in the first finger, both groaning at the warm stretch, and it's been too long since they've been able to do this, taking their time to actually have _sex_. "Fuck, Derek." Stiles gasps when Derek adds a second finger, teasing at his rim and burying his grin in Stiles' neck when he groans.

 

Stiles tries to breathe and keep himself calm, takes in the feel of Derek above him, his fingers stretching him open and their cocks hard and heavy together, bites at any skin he can reach, nips and tugs and his hands run against Derek's sides, scratching whenever Derek hits his prostate.

 

"You ready?" Derek questions, and Stiles wraps his hand around Derek's cock in answer, gives it a few tugs and twists his hand how he knows will make Derek whine, isn't disappointed when he does and smiles, kisses his cheek.

 

He thinks he hears Derek mumble something like "gonna be the death of me." but then the fingers are being replaced with Derek's slicked up cock, and Derek's staring at him with bright eyes as he pushes in. Stiles' mouth drops open, letting out a low groan when Derek's hips finally rest against his ass, curls his fingers around his neck and nods.

 

" _Derek_ ," He groans, as he gets used to the stretch, rocks his hips carefully and Derek lets him, leans down until their mouths can brush not quite kissing but breathing into each others mouth, letting his tongue slip out and licking over Stiles' top lip.

 

"Stiles," Derek says, and Stiles whines when Derek first pulls back, clenching around him. "You feel amazing, fuck, _Stiles_." Derek pushes at the back of Stiles' thighs until his legs are bent at either side of him, knees framing his shoulders and Derek can bend further over, Stiles' cock trapped between their stomachs.

 

Stiles rests one of his palms against Derek's thighs, body rocking as Derek starts to speed up, the sound of skin slapping together filling into the air, and they're so close, skin sticky with sweat, breathing in each others moans and swallowing them up. Stiles lifts his hips up as much as he can, and almost comes right then, Derek's cock hitting right against his prostate and he's so close, can feel Derek straining, thrusts becoming sloppier and harder, fingers slipping on skin and his head slipping to bury into Stiles' neck, groans muffled into the skin.

 

"I love you," Stiles whispers, lips forming the words against Derek's ear, molding the words, and Derek's hips stutter, slamming into Stiles and Stiles can feel Derek coming, his cock pulsing inside of him, wiggles his hand between them and strokes his own cock once, twice, before he's coming too, breathless and clenching, milking Derek a last time.

 

They stay like that for what feels like ages, until Stiles' legs start to burn and Derek becomes too much of a dead weight, nudges him until he falls onto the bed beside him, arm still lazily slung across his waist, fingers rubbing the come into his belly.

 

"That was amazing." Stiles stretches, grimaces as he lands in a wet bit, before curling into Derek, who grins, stated and pleased with himself, and even though he knows they should clean up, there's later, _later_ , wants to enjoy this moment for a little longer.

 

"Amazing." Derek repeats, snuffling into Stiles' hair.


End file.
